Love hath no boundaries
by cheerleader101
Summary: Royalshipping. Years have passed since their last encounter, apart they are but soon to be reunited under a new enemy. Love manifests, and is reborn again. STORY HAS BEEN DISCONTINUED. PM ME IF LOOKING FOR FURTHER EXPLANATION. THANK YOU.
1. Deja vu

Hello people…Yes this is a story!!Surprise!

It is co- written with SwordPrincess and QueenAsuka. But most credit should go to them!

RYOU/Zane

ASUKA/Alexis  
FUBUKI/Atticus  
EDO /Aster  
MOMOE/Mindy

'' Thoughts

""Speech

****Author comments

Disclaimer: We three do not own yugioh gx or any of the characters you know(if we did Ryou and Asuka would be dating). Oh and Momoe is pimped in this(ask the girls for more info…she's their creation!).

"Are you ready to serve me?"

"Yes, Master." the collector said, not daring to lift his head or even make the impression that he was trying to see the face under the hood.

"Very well. Be proud, my servant, for you are the best Card Collector that was ever created."

"Thank you, Master." the collector answered. He didn't feel pride, though. He didn't feel anything. To him, there was only the service to his lord and creator. 

"You know your first target?"

"Yes, Master." the collecter said. "The one person my predecessor couldn't defeat - Edo Phoenix."

"Very well. Now leave and fulfill your task."

"I will Master." With these words, the collector stood up and left the hall.

At approximately the same time in Tokyo, a silver- haired man descended the illuminated staircase, escaping from the buzzing of voices and bright lights inside of the Tokyo Superdome.  
When he reached the end of the staircase he noticed a brightly- clothed person standing there, half- hidden behind decoration, which served well conceal him, for he himself was looking like a piece of styled decoration with his bright and colorful clothes.

"Escaping from my sister's show? You don't seem too convinced, since you're running, as if you're trying to save your life."  
Edo Phoenix stopped dead in his tracks, scowled and started turning around slowly. That Person.  
"Tenjoin Fubuki. What a pleasure to meet you. I certainly like the Tenjoin Girl's clothes, but I do expect, to be not welcomed here."

Fubuki approached the younger man slowly. "You think so, huh?"   
Edo rolled his eyes in irritation. Wasn't that exactly what he had just said? Then again, it was Fubuki.

"You are afraid of meeting my sister, aren't you?" Fubuki asked, now surprising Edo.

"I'm not!" the silver-haired duellist replied.  
"She never thanked you for saving us back then... But that's not because of you. I think you should talk to her. It's about time." Fubuki said seriously.

Edo gave the older one a disapproving look. "Sure. And she certainly won't have me kicked out the instant she sees me."  
Fubuki considered that. He couldn't even say for sure, that she wouldn't do exactly that. 

"Besides, this would be interesting: Hey, Tenjoin. Sorry to interrupt you pretty little show, like your clothes, they're a bit bright, but never mind. Oh, and by the way, sorry for making your guy go wild and disappear to nowhere. She'll be thrilled."

Fubuki sighed. "It's not your fault, Edo - this time. Even my sister has to see that."

Edo laughed dryly. "This time - that's exactly the point. If I understood her correctly, it is my fault that he became Hell Kaiser and if he hadn't been that freaked out he wouldn't have gambled with your lives. It doesn't matter that I saved the three of you, to her I'll always be the bad guy who took away her Kaiser!" 

As much as he wanted to contradict, Fubuki couldn't deny the truth of his words, "Maybe you're right... But then why have you come here in the first place?"

"To tell you… No...To warn you both that there is a new card collector on the loose. Who is more powerful then the other-"

"But what has that got to do with us?" Fubuki asked obliviously.

"Let me finish! As I was saying he is also out for revenge!"

"You're kidding right? This has got to be some joke? HA! That's a good one Edo! Edo?" Fubuki's laughter faded once he saw Edo's no-nonsense face.

"What can you do, of course..." Edo paused, and thought about his answer for a moment. "Wait for me to do the job, of course. We all have a destiny. And being the hero it is for me."

Fubuki's face clearly showed annoyance, which was something that couldn't be observed too easily with him. The silver haired Edo noticed it, and felt rather proud to have caused such distress on Fubuki Tenjoin. He hadn't intended to say what he had, but he couldn't help it, even after years had passed, that ought to have made him more mature.

"Then why do you tell me about it anyway, if I can't do anything against it?" Fubuki asked. 

Edo laughed. "Isn't it the hero's job to make sure citizens don't run into their early demise?"  
As the older man didn't answer, Edo just shrugged. "I'll be going now. And tell your sister... Ah, tell her nothing." 

With these words he left. Fubuki scratched his head, staying behind. "Oh, well..." 

He wasn't the type who would run after Edo, and make further inquiries, Fubuki most probably didn't even suspect that Edo had more to say. Bless the simple minded. 

Shrugging, he turned around, and walked back inside. "Alright, I'll tell her nothing."

Leaving the building, Edo wondered himself why he had come at all. Warning them wouldn't help them the least - only he could defeat the Card Collector, just like last time. But still... somehow it seemed necessary to warn the Tenjoins at least. 

Especially her. 

Ever since that event five years ago he had avoided any contact with Asuka. He knew that she hadn't forgiven him for humiliating Kaiser. Then again, was it his fault if the former top-duelist couldn't handle defeat? Also, why did Edo Phoenix care for that stupid girl's anger? It didn't concern him!  
Still, he didn't dare to face her. 

Edo sighed. These thoughts were nothing but a distraction. Five years were a long time. He should focus on the present and his meeting with the card collector, which he expected to occur soon.  
He just had no idea how soon…

Fubuki installed himself in the seat reserved for him, directly inside the change rooms, and continued doing, what he had done, before he had left the building. Model gazing. 

It was his usual idea of how to while away the time at his sisters shows, and he had tried several times to talk her into choosing less... flat types.   
She didn't listen. She didn't even seem to notice him, when he tried giving her some of his priceless advice. And he just didn't get why.

"Atticus..."

Her brother turned around, smiling broadly. "Yeah?"  
Asuka shot him a disapproving glance. "Don't try. I saw." The smile disappeared.  
"Oh, grant me this last little piece of fun, nobody gets hurt, right?"  
Asuka crossed the room and positioned himself directly in front of him.  
"No." she answered simply, not bothering to give him a more cheeky answer, as she one day would have.

"Sorry ladies. I'm on strict orders." although this statement didn't stop him from giving another flirtatious grin to the models as he exited the change area.

Asuka sighed, and thought about returning to work. She grabbed the model next to her, one of the many who were slightly blushing and staring after Fubuki.  
Asuka tried to ignore her, and started fumbling at her dress, growling slightly.  
Life is not fun. Not with a brother like that one.

"Stop blushing! It's bad for the look!"

Of course the model didn't or rather couldn't stop after the encounter with Tenjoin Fubuki.  
"Okay I will let you meet my brother personally if you focus." Asuka tried to reason with the model.

Unfortunately this caused the model to blush even more.  
"You WOULD?"   
Asuka rubbed her forehead. "Yeah. IF you would stop drooling over my brother, and ruining my show, and instead would have the kindness to focus."  
"Okay" and the model sat there obediently allowing Asuka to put the finishing touches to her urban new look.  
'Why did I become a fashion designer?

Outside Fubuki shot a glance back into the changing room. He probably ought to tell her, that Edo had been here. But somehow he had a feeling, that this was not a good idea. His sister seemed to be in that moody mood she had developed so well over the past few years. Also, he still wondered how grave the threat was. Sure, he ought to warn her - but telling his sister that a new card collector had returned would bring up the memory of Ryo again. The consequence of that would be a complete mayhem.  
It always was...

Fubuki would never forget the Christmas party when Judai and Sho had been talking about the top duelists and only mentioned Hell Kaiser Ryo - Asuka had gone mad! 

No, it was the safest for everyone if she wasn't reminded of him…

Judai had tried to say something to her with the result that she had slapped him and left the party at once.  
He certainly wouldn't remind her of their old friend... former friend... whatever the fitting expression was. 

"Deep in thoughts?" a female voice interrupted Fubuki's thoughts. "Or did all those models already jam your sorry excuse of a brain?" 

Fubuki froze. Literally. He didn't dare to turn around, as usual she was giving off this air of total domination and don't-dare-to-do-whatever-you-want-to. He took in a deep breath, trying to avoid what was unavoidable. "Hello. Momoe-chan."  
"Momoe-chan is about to kick your ass, Fubuki!" the raven-haired girl shouted. "Be glad that I can't see the perverted fantasies you just imagined in that filthy brainless head of you!" 

Although Fubuki knew that he was gambling with his life, he couldn't resist.   
"I could show you when we realize them after dinner, Momoe-chan." Momoe gave a wry looking smile, and rewarded him for his what she called "A retards attempts to conversation" by smashing a portfolio reading "10-join attempts to urban fashion" across his forehead.  
"Ouch!" Fubuki said, trying in vain to hide the broad grin on his face.  
"Do you think this is funny, idiot?" Momoe asked.  
Fubuki shrugged. "You know, life is very, very funny indeed." he stated.   
"And you are-"  
The sound of an explosion interrupted Momoe's insults.  
Momoe felt herself swaggering, more in shock than from the impact. She took a step forward to regain her balance, moving closer to Fubuki, without touching him.  
She put one hand on his forehead tough, to steady herself.  
Fubuki growled something that sounded like a curse, but might as well have been another braindead- comment.  
Momoe stared. "What was that..?" 

Fubuki shrugged and rose to his feet. "Maybe my sister found out, what happened before..?"

"What are you talking about, Fubuki?" Momoe asked.  
"I'll go and find out what happened. Stay here, Momoe!" Fubuki ordered her in the most serious voice she had ever heard from him - a fact that only increased her shock.  
It actually shocked her enough to keep her silent for approximately five seconds. Which was a new record!  
"Oh yeah? Of course, Mr. Superhero! I'll just stay here, and sit, and wait, and have you save the day, right?" She was exaggerating again. There might as well be nothing to save, but she had never cared whether what she was blabbering made any sense to the rest of the world.  
Her eyes followed him, while she was pondering whether or not to ignore his orders. 

When he started to hurry through the corridor, she made her decision.  
"Wait, you brainless bastard!" she yelled and started to run after him - a fact which Fubuki would have loved under other circumstances and which he would certainly remind her of once this was over. But right now it scared the hell out of him. Not before she was as usual looking as if she was about to start a mayhem, but more out of concern for her. 

He stopped running and turned to face her. "I said stay." he yelled at her face, causing her to turn her head slightly to the right in disgust. "Du hast eine feuchte Aussprache (was ist die übersetzung davon?QQ Sorry!)"  
Fubuki shuddered. "I don't." This girl is some hindrance when you are in a hurry. **(Was that supposed to be in German Asu?)  
**

"You idiotic little brat, I've gotta find my sister, and I've gotta see you safe. Both of you. So for once in your life, listen what your elders say!"

To say that Momoe was furious was to say that the grass was blue(aka as an understatement).

She couldn't believe the nerve of Fubuki to talk to her like that. HER! How dare HE! And she was not about to forget about it soon... 

But now, Fubuki's patience had run out. He took the girl's hand, opened one of the doors, pushed her into the room and ran off.

Momoe squealed in surprise, and only an instant later she found herself in a dimly lit room. "Oh, you idiot!" she screamed at the shut door, and turned around in frustration

In the meanwhile, Fubuki was hurrying out of the building, searching for the source of the explosion. He desperately tried not to picture his sister somewhere in the centre of whatever had happened. 

He couldn't see anything at first, people were obviously doing the same as he was- looking for the source of the mess, but were obviously similarly successful as he was. As in "not". 

But then, the crowd parted and a corridor opened, revealing a figure in a long dark coat coming - as it seemed - right up to Fubuki.  
"Ryo!" he exclaimed, but then he realized he had been wrong. This man was much broader than his old friend had been. A hat was concealing his hair, while a mask covered his face. On his arm, there was a duel disk. 

"Tenjoin Fubuki - I've been looking for you." the man said in a deep voice.  
Fubuki gulped. So Edo had been right... "You escaped the one who came before me. But now your stolen time has run out." the figure said. "I have come to take your spirit." 

Fubuki grinned and took out his deck. "If you want my spirit, you first have to duel me! And trust me, I won't just leave it to you without a fight."  
The man laughed, then he threw a Duel Disk at Fubuki. "We will see."  
Fubuki just wanted to pick it up, when a voice interrupted him.  
"No, Tenjoin! This is not your fight. I will duel him." 

It took a moment for the realization of who had spoken sunk in on Fubuki. Then he turned around to face the silver haired Edo Phoenix, who had his Duel Disk out and all ready to duel. 

Fubuki arched his eyebrows. "Hey, man. He kinda asked me. Not you. You know, what that means, right. He fancies dueling me. Not you." Edo stared at the other one, nonplussed. "I am rather familiar with this speech, yes? I certainly do understand." Fubkuki looked flustered, but Edo continued.  
"But I disagree."

Fubuki glared at him, but Edo didn't care.  
"I am your opponent today, Card Collector!" Edo announced, ignoring Fubuki's protests.  
The Collector laughed. "Very well, Edo Phoenix. So you will be my victim today."

"What the hell?" Fubuki cursed. Suddenly, he saw the image of a crying Momoe, kneeling on the street. He shivered. Maybe it was better this way... 

Afterall, if he were to lose, who would support his sister? And everybody's favorite ladies man would be lost forever

'No Fubuki, no time for this.' his conscience said to him.  
As Fubuki refocused his thoughts the duel began...

To Be Continued. Did you like it?? Please review!! We want to know your opinions!

Love,

SwordPrincess

QueenAsuka

And

Cheerleader101


	2. A Realization

**Hello once again! I'm sure most of you have forgotten about this story but we do wish you to review afterwards even if it's to tell us about how much you hate us for not updating! Oh and I forgot to add a summary in the first chapter so here it is…**

**_TITLE:_** _Love hath no boundaries_

**_CHAPTER TITLE:_** _A new discovery_

**_SUMMARY:_** _Years after the Hell Kaiser incident and the card collector incident (you'll find out more as the story progresses) another one arises…Now in an escape for their lives they must find their old, estranged acquaintance, Marufugi Ryo. But to add further trouble to their problems he has apparently disappeared from the face of the earth…What in heavens will they do? _

**_DISCLAIMER:_** _We three(still) do not own yugioh gx or any of the characters you know(if we did Ryou and Asuka would be dating)._

Tenjoin Asuka was backstage at her fashion show when her event was put to an abrupt halt due to what-seemed like an earthquake. Her models had let out a banshee-worthy shriek, that wouldn't have surprised her if the people of Australia heard.

But those thoughts were quickly disregarded as her eyes frantically searched the room for her nii-san. After double-checking the room, she concluded her brother wasn't in it. However she was not given anymore time to ponder his whereabouts as she was called to a meeting with coordinators of the show.

However at Fubuki's end…the worst was yet to come for Edo was barely coping with the duel…

Edo only had 800 LP, while his opponent had 2600 remaining. The Card Collector had no monsters on his field, but several traps.  
"I now use Fusion. When I cast away Burstinatrix and Avian, I can summon Phoenix Enforcer!" Edo yelled. He smiled slightly upon seeing the E-Hero appear, but his smile suddenly disappeared when the Card Collector activated a trap. "Torrential Tribute destroys every monster on the field. Say goodbye to your stupid E-Hero." he said.  
"Fine, I'll summon Sparkman and attack you directly!" Edo replied. Although his Life Points went down to 1000, the Card Collector still smirked. Edo ended his turn.  
The Card Collector drew a card and smiled. "I discard three Fiend cards from my graveyard to summon Dark Necrofear! Thanks to my field spell Yami, its attack increase to 2400. "Now say goodbye to your Sparkman! Dark Necrofear, attack!"  
"No!" Fubuki shouted. The crowd screamed, as the monster attacked Sparkman. Edo only stared at his opponent, while his lifepoints decreased to 0. 

He had lost.

As soon as the stunned crowd regained their speech, whispers started to formulate gossip about what had just happened:  
'Edo Phoenix, you know the duel prodigy guy he just...'  
'LOST!! I know right??!! He was-'  
'So like OMG. This news is like soo _like_ OMG!!!'

Fubuki started to run, when he saw Edo break down. He could catch him a second before the silver-haired man hit the ground.  
The Card Collector laughed. "He wasn't as strong as I expected him to be." With these words, he turned to leave.  
"Stay here, bastard!" Fubuki shouted. "Come back here, I will duel you!"  
The Card Collector stopped and looked back at him. "Only one card at a time." he said, holding up a card showing Edo with a shocked expression on his face. "But don't worry, Tenjoin Fubuki. I will come back for you and your sister soon enough."

Not far away, having been called to that unfaithful meeting, Asuka Tenjoin, was left with a group of her fellow designers, wildly discussing something with her, but she couldn't tell exactly for what she was arguing, because she did not listen to a single word they were saying.

She just threw in an occasional "yes" or "no" or "I totally agree" or "I love fancy patterns", when she heard someone stop talking. Each time she did, the discussion was brought back to life, which left her with time to try and peer out of the window, desperately trying to find out, what was going on.

Suddenly, the door was thrown open and Momoe rushed in.  
"Where is he? Where is the bastard?" she screamed.  
"Calm down!" Asuka commanded. "What's going on, Momoe?"  
"I haven't got a bloody idea, but if I get my hands onto that totally brainless excuse that you call your brother..." Momoe yelled.  
Asuka was surprised. Was there actually something like... sorrow in her friend's voice?  
"What about Fubuki? Where is he?" Asuka asked, now slightly worried herself.  
"I don't know!" Momoe shouted. "He just pushed me into a room and ran away to find out what's happening! That dumbass..."

"Talking about me daarlling?" entered a harassed-looking Fubuki who was dragging an unconscious Edo.  
Asuka quickly butted in before Momoe could reply, "What the HELL is he doing here??!!"

Fubuki sighed, a little too exasperated, "I'll explain later just give me a hand with him first."

Asuka went over to help pull the unconscious pro duellist into an empty room albeit a bit hesitantly.

"What happened?" Momoe asked or rather screamed. 

"Nothing you need to be concerned about." Fubuki replied. "That's a problem for Asuka and me. Stay out of it, it's better for you." 

"The hell I will!" Momoe shouted. "I don't know what's going on, but if you only dare to think to do something that brings you into his condition, then I swear I'll kill you personally before you get an opportunity!"

Fubuki's mind took a couple of minutes to render her statement, "Ooh, you care!"

"What??!! I never said that!"

"No but you-"

"ENOUGH!" Asuka cried clearly fed up with their bickering, "Fubuki tell me what happened! And whatever it is I'm sure you can say it in front of Momoe!"

After frowning at the bitch queen's smug smile he relented, "Edo dueled a card-collector…"

Asuka paled.

**_CLIFFIE!!! He he… Anyways this may be the last chapter until next month my parents are making me focus on my grades :Z THANKS to all our lovely reviewers_**

_**Love,**_

_**Sword Princess**_

_**QueenAsuka**_

_**And Cheerleader101**_


End file.
